The Awesomeness of Severus Snape
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: I'm Finally Allowed to Tell, Joy

Severus POV

"You summoned me, father," I said after I shadow traveled to the Underworld.

My father, Lord Hades, was looking out over the Fields of Punishment, grinning. "Oh joy, another Death Eater getting punished." He turned and faced me, "I want you to reveal that you're a demigod. You will be allowed to bring on soul back with you to the land of the living, and I would like it to be another demigod."

"I could bring Lily, she's a daughter of Ares," I said.

"Permitted," he told me and I felt joy as I now had the love of my life back.

Back when I had been a student I found Lily fighting a monster. With the help of my powers as Hades son I helped her defeat it. Lily revealed that she was the daughter of Ares and I told her that I was the son of Hades. War and death, they are an unmatched combination. We had to pretend to no longer be friends but we were an unknown couple and Harry had been born of this union, though Hades kept him in the Lotus Hotel and she faked that she was pregnant by James. Harry was really eighteen, not fifteen.

He was also a legacy of Hades and Ares. Having Lily back would mean much to his transition to this part of his life.

"I will have her waiting for you in London," my father went on.

"Thanks," I said, "Any quest that you want me to do?"

"Get the scar Horcrux and the locket," he said, "And I want you to make him fear death, as he claims that he doesn't fear us. Tell your son the truth about his age, his heritage, and about you being his father. He's going to need someone else, other than that damn mortal Sirius Black."

"Of course," I said and I shadowed out of there.

Lily was waiting on me in London, outside of the Black House. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She responded at once, moaning with pleasure. It took everything to pull away from her, not wanting to make an idiot of myself.

"Dear Hera, I thought I would never kiss you again," Lily said.

"My love, I never thought I would either," I said, kissing her hand, "You're beautiful!"

"And a lot better looking than my siblings," she remarked and I grinned. "So where's Harry at?"

"Inside the Black house," I told her, "But you can't go in without breaking the charm."

"Like I care about the damn charm," she said, her Ares temper flaring, "I want to see our son."

"Then we're going to have to break the charm," I told her and I apparated her right into the house, the alarms going off.

At once a dozen Order members and the Weasley kids were running. They must be having dinner. At once they drew their wands, but not at me. But at Lily, who glared at them with such a look that a couple of them trembled.

"Severus is that-."

"You darn right, Albus Dumbledore," Lily said. "How dare you point your wands at me like I'm some follower of Tom Riddle."

"No, this can't be," Black said, "She's dead!"

"Well, I'm back," she told him. "Got a problem with that, you dirty mutt."

"No, that's not Lily," Black said, "She wouldn't have talked to me like that."

"I will talk to you anyway that I wish," Lily told him, "And I know, for a fact, that you have a scar on your butt. I saw it when you ripped your pants during our sixth year and I know that you slept with a bear name Bobo because your mum threatened to burn it and you didn't want to lose your friend."

Alister snickered.

"I'm not talking about Bobo," Black said.

"It was brown with a pink bow," Lily taunted and I laughed at what she said.

"Okay, you've proven that you're Lily," Black suddenly said, "No need to make me feel as though I'm some child."

"How in the name of Heaven did you come back?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I wasn't done with things," she told him, "I'm also doing a favor for Sev's father."

"Tobias."

"Tobias isn't my father," I told Albus.

"But that's impossible," Albus said, "We know that Eileen married Tobias."

"Just because my mum married that piece of filth doesn't make him my father," I told him, "And now that Tom Riddle is back, I can tell who my father is."

They all looked at each other but Lily was beaming at me.

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked.

"Show them," Lily urged and I pulled my ring off and pressed down on the skull.

At once a long sword appeared, everyone backed away.

"My father is Hades, Lord of the Dead," I told them and I slammed the sword into the floor and it opened up, dead souls coming out. "Accio, Slytherin's locket."

The locket appeared in my hand and I dropped it into the pit, at contact it opened and a figure came out, screaming in pain. It turned and looked at me. "You will never defeat me, Hades son. I will win in the end."

I removed the sword and the pit closed, leaving nothing but silence. "One down, several more to go."

"Dear Merlin, did you see that," Tonks said, "He destroyed-."

"A fragment of Tom's soul," Albus said, "Why didn't you tell us that you're a-."

"Demigod, because father made it clear that I couldn't," I told him, "But now that Tom's back my father wants him to fear death. And that's what I'm supposed to do this year."

"And what's the best way, but bringing back his most famous victim," Lily said to them.

"And there's going to be some changes in my classroom," I told them. "No more putting Slytherin above the other houses. Draco Malfoy is going to find that I don't favor him anymore."

"Would love to see his face when you take points from Slytherin," Lily said to me and I grinned, really grinned.

"This is to weird," Lupin said, "Severus a demigod, soul fragments."

"I'm also a demigod," Lily told him, "Daughter of Ares, God of War."

"And better looking than her siblings, trust me on that assessment," I told them.

"Brain is hurting," Lupin said.

"Will you please knock it off," I said, "Gods, Lupin; you act as though you haven't seen shocking things before."

"This can't be Snape, he's too…human."

"Want to give you some slow acting venom," I asked Ron Weasley.

"Yeah, that's Snape," he said.

"So what are you going to do now that your back?" Albus asked her.

"Take care of a few…things," she said. "We need a word with Harry."

"Alone," I added.

"No, I'm not having him be in the same room with Snape," Black said.

Lily glared at him, but Tonks said, "Only if I'm allowed to stay."

"Fine, but the rest…go," Lily ordered and they all left, except for Harry, Tonks, and us.

"Mum," he cried out.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily said, tears welling up and coming down her cheek, "Gods, if dad could see me crying."

"Don't worry, it will be our secret," I said.

She extended her arms and Harry rushed and she gave him a huge hug. I had to smile at this scene; I knew how bad the child had it with the Dursley's.

"Sweetheart, I want to have a word with you," she said, "Though I'm sure that Tonks won't glare at what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Harry, you know that you're special," she said, "And I'm not talking about you stopping Tom from destroying everything that we hold dear, but due to your blood. During our fifth year James was really trying to pull us apart. Severus found out that I was a demigod when a monster came onto the grounds and tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for his powers over the dead, I would have joined the line in the Underworld.

"When he told me that he was Hades son, I was worried. Hades and his brothers had made a vow on the River Sty's that they wouldn't sire anymore heroes. However, I found out that he had already gotten cleared by his family and was able to walk around without having to worry about being killed, as long as he didn't fly. I fell in-love with him, Harry, due mainly because he had saved my life dozens of times when the monsters got to bad for me to handle.

"And because war and death are always attracted to each other, it's the nature of the universe. Severus wanted to marry me, but James was determined to get to me first. We went to a Mortal Justice of the Peace and got married. And since it was done in the mortal world, it didn't show up. I had you during my sixth year and Severus father placed you with the Lotus Eaters so that Tom wouldn't know, as he was really starting to get worried about anyone that had the power to defeat him.

"I had to marry James so that everyone would think that I had left Severus behind. We continued to meet in secret but I made sure that I didn't get pregnant again. I had to fake being pregnant, and the gods were very helpful in that area, and then I went to get you so that it would look as though I had you. I know the whole thing is complicated, but nothing about our lives is simple. Your, in reality, eighteen and not fifteen."

"Which means that you're a fully qualified wizard," I told him.

"You're a legacy of Hades and Ares, which means that you still have the power to defeat him. But you're going to have us with you."

"But he hates me," Harry told us.

"I had to pretend to hate you so that the Slytherin's wouldn't find out," I told him, "I don't hate you, I'm proud that your trying to be your own person."

"Sev, you're going to have to tell Madam Bones everything," Lily said, "That way we can stop this trial from happening."

"I agree," I said, "Madam Bones is the daughter of Athena and she's the only one, besides you, that knew that I was a demigod. I'll have her declare that Harry is a fully qualified wizard and that will cause the Ministry to leave him alone."

"Can she do that?" Tonks asked.

"Sure can, with a little bit of magic," Lily said, "Anyway, Severus has his real birth parchment and that's going to be good enough for her."

"I can't believe that Snape is my dad," Harry said.

"Harry, just because Severus had to act as though he hated you, doesn't mean that he liked it," Lily told him, "He's your dad and your blood is very special, more important than Draco Malfoy's bloodline. You come from a line of great hero's, and, trust me; Severus has been battling monsters for years."

"And that means, once we have you declared, that you won't have to worry about being sent letters trying to expel you," I said.

"I wonder why the Ministry wants to expel Harry so badly," Lily wondered.

"Because he spoke the truth," I told her. "And I have a bad feeling that Fudge wanted to use this to show everyone how politically important that he is. Well I better get going."

I looked at Harry and said, "You don't have to call me father, just yet. I know that you will always think of James as your father, and I have no problem with that, but I'll be around if you need me."

I kissed Lily on the cheek and then left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this story and I will update after seven reviews. Also, Harry will be learning more about his powers that he gets mainly from his father. I will be ignoring what Rick said that legacies possess none of their parent's skills.


	2. Lily's Temper

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Lily's Temper

Lily's POV

I was missing Sev the moment that he had left for the Ministry. I was worried that Tom would send someone to kill him. I then looked at Harry, who was really confused by all this. I knew that him finding out that not only was Severus his father but that he was a legacy of death and war was most likely too much for him to handle.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told me, "It's just, Snape is my dad. I'm finding it so hard to believe that I even have a father and that he's Snape."

"Harry, despite the fact that Sirius hates him, he's a good man," I told him, "Do you think that I would have been with someone that was nasty or evil."

"No," he answered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I told him, "and nothing to be ashamed of. Both me and Sev will help you come to terms with who you are and your gifts. Now where is the food at?"

"Down in the kitchen," he told me.

"Well then, lead the way," I said and the woman opened the door where the rest of the Order was at.

"Where did Snivellus go?" Sirius asked.

I slapped him…hard. The woman said, "He's gone to try and keep Harry from having to go to a trial."

"And why would he care what happens to Harry?" he asked her.

"Because he's Harry's father," I said, not ashamed one bit that Harry was Sev's son. "And if you think that I was going to stand by and let Harry be expelled by the damn Ministry then you have another thing coming. He's not going to end up like you."

"I've recast the charm," Albus told us. "Where's Severus at?"

"He went to keep Harry from having to go to trial," she said. "Oh I'm Tonks by the way."

"Lily Snape," I said, shaking her hand.

"Snape, but you're a Potter."

"I married Severus when I was in my sixth year," I told him, "Of course my official title is Lady Prince and I want to apply for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"It's cursed!" Albus said.

I grinned at him and said, "Not anymore. I have a few, contacts, among my Aunts children and they removed the curse from the post. So damn easy it was."

"Albus, you can't be considering allowing-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sirius Orion Black," I snarled. "Or so help me I'll give you such a bitch slap that what I gave you will be child's play."

"Oh she reminds me of mum," a boy with red hair said.

"Follow me and I'll have you fill out the form," Albus said and as I passed I gave Sirius a good punch in the stomach.

I'm a daughter of Ares, got to keep up appearances.

So, I got the job, yep. I was so happy that I gave Harry a huge hug and then waited for Severus to come back. When he did, he had a big smile on his face. The smile made my legs turn to jelly. Glad I'm setting down or else I would have fainted. He sat down and said, "I showed Madam Bones the parchment and she's did her thing and Harry will be getting a letter telling him that he's a fully qualified wizard and will have the option of not returning to Hogwarts since he supposed to graduate this year."

"We could tutor him, get him ready for his O.W.L," I told him.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said. "So what happened while I was gone?" 

"I punched Sirius in the stomach and told him that I'm Lady Prince," I said, "And I got the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirius hated that, of course."

"Don't listen to him," he said, "So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Getting my damn wand back," I told him, "I know that Ministry has it on display, so that means that I'm going to have to get a new one."

"Want me to come?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, glad to have some alone time with him.

Sev made glamour for me and we both headed to Diagon Alley. He explained about the fact that no one believed Harry that Tom was back. It really burned me up that, after all that I had died for, that no one believed Harry. When we entered Ollivanders I was surprised to see Madam Bones there.

"You're among friends, Lily, daughter of Ares," she said and the glamour was removed.

"Thank you," I said, pleased to know that I was around friends.

"I have managed to take your wand," Madam Bones told me, "So I give it back to you."

I grabbed it and at once felt the warmth go through me. I brought it down and silver and green sparks came out. She then handed me a box, telling me that these objects were revered because I had worn them. Way too much idol worshiping for my personal taste! The bracelet was actually my shield and my wand could turn into a sword.

"So I heard that you're taking the post of Defense," she said.

"Yes, a child of Hecate managed to break the curse," I told her, "I'm happy, because I'm going to be with Sev."

"Your soul mates!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Sev and said, "You darn right we are."

We wounded up late due to a monster that was attacking some mortals in a park. We came at them with swords, spells, and training. The manticorn was no match for us and Sev sent his essence back to Tartarus. When we got back we looked like we had been through a war.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked me.

"Your mother, and I, had to battle a manticorn," Sev told him. "Don't worry some godly medicine and she'll be fine."

He took a pouch out that had been shrunk to fit into his pocket and it enlarged to the right size. He poured some nectar and opened a container of ambrosia. Handing it to me, I drank the stuff down in one swig and ate the ambrosia with hunger. The wounds I felt healing and my strength returned. He then put the stuff away and I produced a book, written in ancient Greek, and placed my feet up. Harry was still there, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what you said," He said to me, "While you were gone getting a wand."

"Yes, and what were you thinking about?" I asked him, wondering what was on my son's mind.

"Well you said that you hid me away, why?" he asked me.

"Because of Tom Riddle," I said, "Lord Hades wanted Sev to watch him, to make sure that he didn't know anything about the gods or demigods. Sev feared, and it was shadowed by Hades fear, that if Tom should find out about demigods, legacies, that he would turn his attention to the gods and try and kill their children. By hiding not only who your father really was, and that you were a legacy, and then you would be safe.

"I went through a lot to make people think that I was madly in-love with James. But the truth was that James wasn't a nice man, not like Sev is. He always boasted that he had gotten me away from the slimy Slytherin and people who hated Slytherin loved the idea that I was no longer friends with one of them. There's a lot of hate in this world, Harry, and revenge. When we were at camp no one cared that he was the son of Hades and I was the daughter of Ares, they accepted us.

"Sometimes it was really tempting to just go back there and never come back to England. To always be together and not let this war do things to us. But we managed to keep things together, do things in secret, and keep people from finding out the truth. I knew that coming back to life would bring those questions up and we would have to face the fact that soon everyone would know what we were, what you are."

"Do you think that Tom knows that I'm-?"

"Severus son, yes," I answered, "And a legacy to boot, but we're going to bring him down."

"Mum, I'm glad that you came back," he said.

"I'm glad too, son," I told him, "Now is there anything else that you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, do you think that Snape will do what he says and stop treating Malfoy like he's something special?"

"Your father always lives up to his promises," I told him, "And so I know that he'll treat Malfoy just the way that he should have been treated."

Harry nodded and then he got up and left me alone with my book.

The next morning I woke up, smiling, and turned over. Sev was fast asleep and I grinned to myself. Last night had been incredible and it was thanks to the Silencing Charm that no one heard what we were doing. I slowly got out of bed, showered, changed into clothes that Tonks had gotten for me, and then headed down to the kitchen. What I found made me furious. Sirius was busy ruining three potions that Sev had brewed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HADES ARE YOU DOING TO SEV'S POTIONS?" I screamed.

"Just checking them out," he said.

"No, your ruining them," I snarled and then I changed him into a chair and sat down.

"Remind me never to make Lily mad," I heard Kingsley said.

I broke massive wind to just get Sirius grossed out. Though, as everyone left, I was glad that he couldn't throw up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Harry, are you alright?" I heard Hermione Granger ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied and she sat down.

"Your lying, Harry," she told me, as though she could read my mind.

A loud bellowing could be heard, Kingsley running past us holding his nose.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Lily broke massive wind," he said, "She turned Sirius into a chair for running Severus potions and then sat down on him."

"Remind me never to get your mum mad," she said and I had to grin.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" I asked her and she gave me a look that told me that she was paying attention.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Do you think that I should be mad that my mum married Snape and faked the whole 'I'm in love with James Potter' thing?"

"Harry, what she chose to do was her own business," she said, "But, no, I don't think that you should be mad. I mean, they got married while in school and had you. And from what Tonks told me your father was worried about your safety. I think that you should look at the fact that he was willing to put you in a place that kept you a baby instead of You-Know-Who finding out about you."

"Do you believe the story?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do," she said at once.

"Ron doesn't," I told her, "He thinks that we're fools to allow my mum in here."

"And do you believe that?" Hermione asked me.

"Of course not," I told her, "I mean, I've always wanted my mum back and now she's back. But I'm not sure about Snape. I mean, I've always wanted a dad and now I find out that it's Snape, of all people."

"Harry, I think that you should try and have some kind of relationship with him," Hermione said, "I'll support you, Harry."

I looked at her and knew that she was telling me the truth.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another seven reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that's reviewed and followed, your great.


	3. Hermione Seeks Advice

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Hermione Seeks Advice

Lily's POV

A couple of days after the whole manticorn incident I was busy folding Harry's clothes, gods he had gotten bigger, when there was a knock on the door. It was open, but I turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Yes, dear," I said.

"Can I talk to you in private," she asked me.

Ron Weasley was in the room and he looked as though he wasn't going to move. I turned to him and said, "Could you leave for a couple of minutes."

"She can say what she wants while I'm here," he said.

"It's personal, Ron," Hermione told him.

"Not around me, it isn't," he said.

"Go…now," I snarled.

"No, you're going to hex her while I'm gone," he told me.

I snapped my fingers and Ron vanished. I then closed the door and placed a powerful Silencing Charm on it. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Harry," Hermione said.

"I know, everyone is worried about him," I said.

"It's not that," Hermione said, biting her lip and I knew there was more going on here than just her being worried.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm-."

She stopped and the nervousness coming off of her hit me full in the face.

"Hermione, you can tell me," I said to her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Including Ron," she said.

"Oh I most defiantly won't tell Ron," I said, seeing how upset he was at the idea of Hermione wanting to talk to me…alone.

"Well I sort of having feelings for Harry," she said to me and I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Okay, I do have feelings for him. But I'm afraid that Ron's going to try and hex him and I know that he's got a crush on Cho Chang."

Oh the drama of being a teen.

"Hermione, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite," I said, "If I was, I would probably give you some dumb advice. AND, YES, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T THINK YOUR ADVICE IS DUMB. But I'm going to give you some Ares advice and it doesn't include kidnapping him and putting him as far away from Cho Chang as possible."

Hermione snickered.

"Just dive in and tell him how you feel. The most that can happen is that Ginny will hit you, which I won't allow in this house. You look like a very reasonable person, a wise person, and if you don't tell him then he'll never know."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"I'll have my dagger ready if you need any war support," I told her.

"Thanks," Hermione repeated and then I let her go.

"Oh to be young again," I muttered to myself as I went back to what I was doing.

I told Sev about what happened and the look that he gave me told me that no girl would be good enough for Harry. I really laughed at the look that he was giving, but then I said, "I think it's sweet."

"Are you sure that you're a daughter of Ares," he asked me.

"Of course I am," I said, "I just think that Hermione liking Harry is sweet, that's all."

Sev rolled his eyes.

That night, during dinner, I, Sev, and Harry made our offerings to Hades and Ares. When we sat down I saw that Hermione was setting next to Harry. I grinned at the picture, but I saw that Sev was scowling. I kicked him in the leg, making him wince.

"Why is Sniv-?"

"Want to be back as a chair?" I asked him.

"No thanks," Sirius said.

It had taken Dumbledore to convince me to change him back, and he had reeked of my passing wind. I laughed at the look on his face when he had changed back.

"Then he eats here if he wants," I told him. "So Hermione, you wanted to tell Harry something."

Sev muttered something, which earned another kick.

"What do you want to talk to Harry about?" Ron asked. "And will this make me vanish?"

"Only if you do something stupid," I muttered.

"Harry, I know that you have a crush on Cho," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "She's great!"

"He only likes her because she's a Seeker," Ginny said, with some venom in her voice.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sure that he'll come to see what a gem you are."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said.

"Harry, I think that Hermione wasn't done talking," I told him.

"Sorry, mum," Harry said.

"Harry, I, um-," she started and I gave her a nod of encouragement for her to continue, "I-oh bother."

I groaned and then she did something that shocked everyone at the table. She kissed Harry, right on the mouth. I whistled, Sev glared, and Ginny and Ron shouted.

"Now that makes a statement," Remus said, laughing.

"Well that went better than I thought," Hermione said, sounding breathless.

"If you can't say what you want to say, show it," I said.

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?" Harry asked her.

"Because she likes you," I said, "You know, more than a friend. Just like I love my Sevvy!"

"I'm going to vomit at all this love stuff," Sirius said.

Remus hit him.

"Hermione is-."

Sev hit him with his elbow, knocking him out. "I can finally eat, if we're done with all this public kissing."

"Sev, are you worried about our Harry?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Yes, he is," I told Tonks, "He doesn't want anyone to marry Harry."

He glared at me, but I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Harry and I are going to get married," Ginny suddenly said. "You stay away from him and keep those lips to yourself."

"Oh really," Hermione said, "Well at least we now know that you don't want anyone around him. You don't own him, Ginny, and I was the one that stole his first kiss, you shallow bitch."

"Oh this isn't going to be good," Kingsley warned.

"Bitch, at least I'm not some filthy Mudblood," she snarled.

Everyone, including me, gasped.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm not a Mudblood, I'm the daughter of Hecate," she snarled and then she blasted her with a blot of blue light, right out of her hand.

"I think we should get under the table," Sev said and everyone did as he suggested. "Why didn't you tell me that she's a daughter of Hecate?"

"I didn't know," I said, "Oh no, she's doing another spell."

This one shook the room and caused the alarms to go off.

"He's mine!" they heard Hermione snarl.

"No, he's mine, you half-blood freak of nature," Ginny snarled back.

"Hay, that's my face."

"LET GO OF MY HAIR," Ginny screamed, "Ow, your pulling it."

"I HOPE IT TURNS INTO SNAKES," Hermione screamed.

A yelp told them that someone had gotten hit.

"YOU HIT MUNDUNGUS," Ginny screamed.

"Oh I hope that it hurts," Remus said.

"Children of Hecate are very advanced in magic," Sev said, "This could go all night."

"Want to reach for the food?" Sirius asked.

"Might as well, before they tear the kitchen apart," Remus said.

He managed to grab what food was on the table and handed servings to everyone. Suddenly the door burst open and they saw the hem of Dumbledore's robes.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared.

"Thank the gods," Sev muttered.

Something strange happened and then Dumbledore said, "You can all come out from under the table."

We did and we found Hermione and Ginny setting in chairs as far away from each other as was possible in the room.

"Now what the hell happened in here?" Dumbledore demanded.

We told him everything and he groaned. I knew that he hated fighting and this had been childish, but I knew that once a demigod latched onto someone they fought tooth and nail to keep that person.

"I removed the curse from the post," Hermione said.

"You were the one that did it," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, because I can," she told him.

"I don't care what she did, she's not coming near Harry," Ginny said.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, "If you two can't act like nearly grown witches then I'm placing you in Ravenclaw, Miss Granger."

"Good, she won't be spending time with Harry."

"Miss Weasley, this display is not lady-like," Dumbledore told her. "Now I don't want a single spell flinged during the rest of your time here. If the charms detect any magic, I'm going to have some very dire consequences for the caster."

"Yeah, you," Ginny taunted.

"Why you little-."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed, "Miss Granger, you will be in Tonks room."

"But that's near Harry's room," Ginny complained.

"Oh shut up, you little Gryffindor slut," Hermione snarled.

"Don't call my daughter that," she said.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that had sex at thirteen," she said, "With, um, Dean Thomas was it."

Ginny screamed and I saw the smirk on Hermione's face. She could be one nasty witch.

"Oh enough of this banshee noise," Sev said.

"And I'm going to try out for Keeper," Hermione suddenly said.

"What, you can't fly," Fred said.

"My mum gave me lessons," Hermione told him, "I can fly and I got a super cool broom as a present. I'm trying out for Keeper and that's final."

"She's going to make the Bludger come at me."

"Like they would make it," she snarled, "Take one look at your ugly face and turn to stone."

"Enough," Dumbledore snapped, "I will not have this continuing attack on Miss Weasley's person."

"Don't have sex with her, Harry, she's probably got some disease," Hermione said.

"Enough," Dumbledore repeated, "No more attacks on her person."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said, "I care about Harry, I love him, and I'm not having some oversexed whore think that she can sink her teeth, and everything else, on him. At least I'm still a virgin."

Both I and Sev winced.

"I don't give a damn if you're a virgin," Ginny told her.

"Don't you get anything, you red headed moron," she snarled, "Only a legacy or demigod can be with another demigod. That's how the universe works."

"That would be correct," I said.

"And I don't care," she said.

"Stop it, both of you," Harry suddenly said. "I'm getting sick and tired of being fought over. I'm not a prize, I'm not a dog, and I don't want to be treated like that."

"And I'm not," Hermione said, "She is."

"She said that you're hers."

"Actually I believe that you made it clear that you weren't interested in Harry," Remus said. "So that means that Hermione can be with him until he either loves you, loves her, or finds someone else."

Hermione batted her eyelashes at Harry and I had a funny feeling that things were going to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Well that was interesting," Sev said to me later that night.

"You mean with the whole 'he's mine' thing between Ginny and Hermione," I said to him and he nodded, "You know how possessive daughters of Hecate are."

He shuttered, saying, "Don't remind me."

"Well I hope they figure things out," I told him, "Oh I was thinking about having Harry learn sword fighting with Hermione."

He looked at me and asked, "And the reason for this?"

"I want Harry to be able to defend himself," I told him, "And it would help things move along."

Sev groaned and asked, "Your not turning into some matchmaker are you?"

"Now dear, why would you ask such a thing?" I asked him.

"Because I know how you think," he told me.

I grinned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another seven reviews and you get a new chapter. Thanks everyone for following and reviewing. You've all been great and give me seven more and you get another chapter.


End file.
